zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blossomofdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spoo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 03:00, September 1, 2012 Sigh, I can never make anyone happy, you speak as if I've done something wrong, all I'm doing is making some articles more interesting, but why do I bother? I can't make ANYONE happy... King Pig 21:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) A Proper Welcome Good catch, thanks! Oh, and welcome to the Wiki! I'm also VERY glad to hear that you've had some experience in these kinds of things; recently, we've been suffering from some.. unprofessional activity from newer users... As you probably noticed. Glad to have someone on board who can help us. Welcome to the invasion! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, you wouldn't be here if you DIDN'T enjoy contributing, would you. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have a few. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Alert Hey, as long as you''didn't do it. Thanks for telling me. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) BBT America Neat, you like the Big Bang Theory too? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) project G.I.R hey welcome to the wiki i am not famous or a admin or on the top ten list i am however a giganto IZ fan but thats beside the point. When I learned IZ was canceled I knew something had to be done projectgir was the answer make as many comics as you can and at the date that i say (have not thought of it yet) i'll post my mail thing mail them in and the best will be put in giant comic collection to get back IZ you in? from Projectgir (talk) 17:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Re:Re: BBT America Yeah, I recently got into the show as well. I like it, but you already knew that. Who's your favourite character? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, definitely Sheldon. But I totally agree with you: he'd be a bleeding pain in the arse in real life. Bazinga. ;-) Out of curiosity, how'd you learn about Invader Zim? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) oh wow i never thought of using screenshots thats a great idea oops forgot my signature Projectgir (talk) 22:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Well, you certainly discovered it before I did; it was only about three years ago when I first learned of its existence from my best friend back in Japan. The first episode he showed me was "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", and I found that I loved almost everything about it: the theme music and animation was awesome, the characters and plot were original, and the whole thing was MUCH darker and violent than any of the other animated junk I've seen on Nick. It's still my all-time favourite Nick show. Never mind, I loved how Jhonen Vasquez subtly whipped the metaphorical finger at Nick at least once in every episode. Ever notice how the only "new shows" they ever air on Nick these days are just annoying clones of each other? Why don't they create something remotely original for a change? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're definitely right about the whole "restricting violence" thing. I mean, first they want a show that's dark and edgy, then they demand that that Jhonen make it cute and fluffy! Why not just put IZ on Teen Nick? It's already been shown that it's more popular with that demographic. Oh, Power Rangers Samurai. That show is so ridiculous! I tried watching an episode (mocking it all the way), but I couldn't stop laughing 'cos every bloody enemy on that show looks like something a bad Godzilla movie puked up! In other words... PATHETIC! PA-''THETIC HUMAN PROGRAMMING!! And Spongebob... They may have some funny moments, but te rest of it is just an idiotic sponge acting like he's on a drug trip. And yet this numbskull's the fade of Nickelodeon! Kind of like Mario: they both are iconic, but they're so annoying that it's impossible to imagine why. That show's been going on for too long. And then, of course, we have the "new" shows that Nick seems to defecate every month or so. Bucket and Skinner, anyone? ... I thought not. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I think the word we're looking for to describe these new "shows" is "pandering." I can only hope Nick actually learns from this, and decides to bring back that dark element soon. (cue evil laugh) But in the meantime, I just hope Soapy Waffles finishes animating the unfinished episodes of IZ soon. Speaking of which, I had another thought: what can we do for the unfinished episodes that were scripted, but no dialogue was recorded? Maybe a graphic novel adaptation? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) undone revision You have to remember blossom that nick is faced twoard's children who may think it is a swear word or something. Projectgir (talk) 12:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template Sure you can (good thing you volunteered; I know nothing about that kind of stuff). But... what will it look like? Out of ignorant curiosity.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. You can go ahead and do it, then. By the way, how DO I archive my Talk PagE? I've never understood how. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, that should do it. Thank God we have you, eh? ;-) OK, I'll try that. Thank you SO much; I've really been wondering how to do that for ages. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Your edits to the Swollen Eyeball network i didnt add any categorys tho.....and the sillouette does resemble eggman!!!!Mailjesuru2 (talk) 00:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Someone was editing at the same time as me.........and i just said it slightly resembles him......not that it was intentional!!!!!Mailjesuru2 (talk) 02:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) signature Hey Blossom long time no see errr... Talk I guess anyways how the THIS WORD WAS TAKEN OFF THE WIKI BECAUSE IT WAS DEEMED INOPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDS TO SEE WHAT IT WAS LOOK UP I FELL FOR IT ON THE SEARCHBAR do you get such a awesome signature?????????????????????? Projectgir (talk) 21:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) oh sweet I want my links yellow and my border purple thanks you rock this is me signing out with (hopefully) the last use of this signature Projectgir (talk) 22:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thats perfect just what I wanted and so much more!!!!! END OF TRANSMISSION Projectgir (talk) 23:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY IT WORKS CHECK IT OUT (oh and thanks) [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 21:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Cyber-Genius Wanted Hey, I need your help with something: You know how on the Main Page, there are eight "monitor screens" like this: that each represent a link to basic pages (only way I can describe it)? Well, I was talking with Olivia a while back about doing the same thing for our associate sites (eg. Soapy Waffles, OHP, etc.), which would replace the visually-distracting "banner" we currently have. We both loved the idea, but neither of us has the technology or know-how to make copies of this "monitor" picture, and edit each one so that they contain their respective icon and name. Any chance you could create a "monitor" icon for each of our fellow organisations? I would REALLY appreciate it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, that's nice! That'll work. Is it OK if you just go ahead and make ones for Project Massive, OHP, and the rest? I know that sounds like a bit much, but you're kind of the only one who has the technology. But you can take as long as you need, of course. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Two things Thanks! Molto bene! I think that the "Germs" page can be removed from the GIR page, but I dunno about Zim's... D'you think that we really need to include the "Biology and Weaknesses" sections on that page when the exact same information is already on the page marked "Irken Biology." I mean, following that logic, we should include those sections on every individual Irken page there is. Permission to remove? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the second opinion; I've been trying to get to that for a while, but I didn't know whether or not it was a good idea, or just another one of my Kool-Aid-induced delusions. It has been EX-TER-MINATED. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Promotion? Hey Blossom! I am Zimfan. You may not have heard of me, but I am a admin here. I suggested a promotion for rollbacker for you, and Dr Anonymous agreed you should get a promotion! So... would you like to be a rollback? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) K, i'll go promote you. Have fun with your new promotion! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) projectgir promotion and stuff O.K 1st order of buisness you are officially promoted to second in command of projectgir second we could have monthly contests how well does that sound? 21:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) two words alien parody 22:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Da Rules Hmm.. What do you have in mind, specifically? Ah, brilliant! Molto bene!! For the past few months I've been trying to arrange meetings and the like in the past so that we could all confer on how we should expand on the rules, but they never really worked out. Finally, we can DO THIS! Perhaps we should start this discussion on the "Ways to Help the Wiki" talk page? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) OUR CHAT Yo blossomm your late 16:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Wonderful! Excellent work! Now, to put them in place... I've actually had a few issues with the coding but I think I have it more or less sorted out now... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, gonna need your help one more time: I finished putting them on the page (sort of), but now they're vertical, and no amount of coding I use can help me change it. Any chance you could just clik and drag them into the proper positions with your computer? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, thanks loads! :-) I'll work on promoting you tomorrow. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, blast: As it turns out, I CAN'T promote you to rollbacker - I'm just a lowly Admin. however, Olivia CAN, since she's a Bureaucrat. In the meantime, you can also be a Chat Moderator. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) You've been promoted Hey! I don't think we've ever spoken before. My name is Olivia, I'm one of the Bureaucrats here. I've been told you've been helping out a lot on the wiki, and I see you've been making a lot of edits lately, so I'm giving you the promotion to be able to rollback. So now instead of having to manually edit bunk edits, now you can undo them with the press of a button! Thanks for your contributions, and enjoy rollbacking. Dykeatron (talk) 23:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, as it turns, I finally DID arrange for that promotion for you. Happy unbirthday! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Watercooler Fantastic! Good thing we have you with us, eh? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, well, I left a suggestion on the Forum for Policies, but I didn't know where it was supposed to go. but, y'know, read it, give your opinion, and twll me where such things SHOULD go for future reference. Thanks, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Tht's what I thought; guess that other Wiki does things differently. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll say. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) HOLY POOPCAKES THATS AMAZING! Witch brings me to my next topic (no I am not going to talk about cakes made out of poop) I need someone to represent project gir and ask if we can join OHP the reason I am asking you this is because I don't have facebook and they go on it alot (I think they put it on there site maybe I forget I just know they have facebook) so tell me if you can show them the logo and tell them are plan if you don't have facebook though disregard everything I just said 20:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Forum. No offense, but, what? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about leaving chat so early, but.... Chat did NOT want to work with me. It kicked me off. I'm back now though. Let's chat! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Gigantic task? Hey blossom. Remember how I was remodeling the screenshot pages? Well, now I've kinda lost interest in it lately. And I want to ask you if you'd like to do it. Pretty much, its when you see a screenshot page, you revert so it will be a gallery, not loose photos. Doing so will rack you up a bunch of edits towards your count, and will be good on your "wiki portfolio" (XD not a real thing.) I think you are ideal for the job, cause you do a lot of work here, mainly on the screenshot pages. So, are ya up to it? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Awesome blossom! Thank you SOOOO much! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess so. But I have to be a almighty tallest on the image squad then. :P Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) K then, but I get ALL the character pages. You get the episode pages. And I like all the coding I have to do. :) Well, basic coding. It's like a test! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Aw come on, you got the episodes! D: And plus, there's only 9 characters pages I get to maintain and manage, and there are over 40 character episodes. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) No. Well, at least Gir. You can do Tak. I still call Zim, Gir, Gaz, Dib, Professor Membrane, Almighty Tallest, Almighty Tallest RED, Almighty Tallest PURPLE, Ms. Bitters, Keef, and any other characters. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll move em. Thanks for noting me. This shall not be overlooked. And also, remember, I said "No. Well at least Gir. You can do Tak." because I wanted to do Gir. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 11:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Now a bureaucrat! So anyway, now I can promote people to admin! Isn't this great? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Las Picturas Malas Wellll, that's a good question. Maybe we should create one titled "Articles in need of better images". Why, you found some really bad ones? By the way, weren't we gonna finish working on revising our Policies before we did anything else? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely. Tomorrow, though - I need to hit the idiomatic hay. 'Night! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, there isn't one yet, and I DON'T support it really. There's way too many photos we'd need to look over and add categorys too, all for little gain. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 15:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Yep, they'd be Invader ZIM Wiki:_____ Pages. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Blossom! You're now a admin! I'm gonna add your name to the administrators list. Now remember, this isn't a walk in the park, there's a lot of responibilty. But i'll go through all of that tommorrow. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. We need to get back to that forum. I'd love to be able to renovate the main page, get all this squad stuff out of the way, and most IMPORTANTLY, Recreate the rules. This is a nearly impossible thing, but i'd love to get this all out of the way by friday. We also need to update that extended navigation bar (i'm gonna do it right now.), and update all the screenshots to a gallery page. And lastly, we need to get screenshots for most characters, and all episodes. You wanna do professor membrane blossom? I'd love to get all of THIS done by friday too, to get it all pretty. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) How about the day before halloween? That gives us 4 days to get everything else we'd like to do done. Also, finished the wiki navigation bar. How do ya like it? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! So we've got one whole week everyone! Let's move, move! Also, how do you like the wiki extended navigation bar? Wanna change it a bit? Tell me! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots Hey blossom! I just finished remodeling the screenshot pages, and creating the episode screenshot pages. Now all that's left is renovating the main page, getting all the squad stuff out of the way, the updating of the rules, and the episodes screenshots, and since I took 5 of the episode screenshots, why don't you take Professor Membrane screenshots? I call Keef, Gretchen, Invader Skoodge, Sizzlorr, Iggins and the Robo Parents. Those are all the screenshot pages for characters we need, mostly cause there the only ones that make up prominent roles or cameos. Maybe Mary, Melvin, Moofy, MiMi, Zita, and Maybe maybe MAYBE Willy. I need some confirmation for the last 6 I mentioned. Which ones need a screenshot page? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulaitions!!!!!!!!! 20:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) That looks good... Although the robot bee's purpose should be "unknown". Still, looks good. How do you change the colour of infobox templates, anyway?Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Object Infoboxes Perhaps what I should have said was, how do you change the colour of existing infobox templates? OK, go ahead. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea too! Go with it. 17:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oops, that was me. By the way, why do you never consult ME on this? I'm a admin too. I should be informed on this as well. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 17:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing Problem Solved... I Think OK, so I went backand tried a few things, and I think I may have figured out your problem: there's something wrong with the "visual editor". Try going to your preferences and disabling it; if you're experiencing the same problem as I am, disabling the visual editor SHOULD allow you to edit pages again. Te only difference is, it simply shows pictures as "File:_____" rather than actually showing the picture. Still, that's a small price to pay, and I actually prefer it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, so far your problem is EXACTLY the same as the one I had. Did you turn off visual editor? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke. Sometimes those glitches come and go. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Team Up Proposal Heya! CB Johnny from Operation Head Pigeons here. Wanted to say thanks to you guys for promoting us during this integral year for the fandom, I'm a big fan of the site. I want to get in touch with all of the admin for a project I'm keeping under wraps. I'll say this much: I want to involve as many big names in the Invader Zim fandom (OHP, Zim Wiki, Soapy Waffles & their newly acquired branch Invader Zim Fan Animated "Shorts",Buzzyworld, Zim tee contest winners, maybe more) and business (Mighty Fine, Invadercon, Art of Play, show crew members, maybe more) for a little project unrelated to getting the show back in production. Contact me at CBJohnny@theirkenantennae.com If you're in direct contact with the other admin then please help make sure they see this message on their talk pages ASAP as plans are underway. Johnny.ohern (talk) 13:44, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Your Verdicts, Please OK, ZimFan and I were conversing on Chat the other day on ideas for new articles, and we have kind of reached an impasse. Perhaps you could settle these issues: "the greatest Irken ever" - ZimFan thought of this one, based on a brief scene in The Trial, where the incoherently insane Control Brains declare Zim the "greatest Irken ever", and allow him to pilot the Massive for ten minutes. He thinks that there's a possibility that it's an actual title in Irken society but, considering that the same Control Brains who bestowed the title on Zim also called Tallest Purple a "bumblebee" seconds later, I seriously doubt it. Squirrel - I think that we should create an article on squirrels, since they are a recurring gag creature in the show. Besides, we already have a page for Bees (another gag critter), so I figure that squirrels are also a legitimate article subject (having appeared/been mentioned even more than bees). ZimFan originally voted against this, but then thought about it, and said that he was in favour of it. When I then told him what I thought of his idea, he revoked his decision, and essentially said that if we all decide against GIE, he'll be unlikely to decide in favour of squirrels. Don't know what to make of that. In order to come to a consensus about all of this, we need your opinions on whether or not you support these two matters. Thanks, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I never said i'll be unlikely to decide against squirrels, it's just that I took my vote away until we could SOLVE the BIE ever. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 21:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Important Wiki Decision! Hey Doctor! There is a very important discussion going on in Forum:A Bot For This Wiki?. Since this is a VERY important decision, I'd like all the wiki to vote on it. Read it fully and carefully, and add your opinion! Also, if you have any changes, please tell me them! I really want to know so I can make this better. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I called EVERYONE Doctor. I copyied and pasted that message, less time consuming. Should've changed it though. Also, mind going on chat? :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Different font, and can the font color be BLUE, looks christmasy. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, add my Username on it, and put im a admin in quotes, please? :)Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:40, November 5, 2012 (UTC) [[User:ZimFan|'ZimFan:']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'"I'm an admin!"']] Actually I fixed it so it looks like that. Pretty, huh? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I spoke with User:ZimFan over chat and he specifically referred me to you and another administrator regarding a proposal I have for this wiki. There are three foreign-language Invader Zim wikis that I have found. I strongly recommend you have them formally interlanguage linked to this wiki. See User:Elecbullet for details, and leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. Elecbullet (talk) 21:25, November 6, 2012 (UTC) So, you got the message from Elec, too, eh? How about you send the request for the Portuguese one, and I send the one for the Spanish one? A joint job, as it were. Or I could send both; I need something to do around here. :-) By the way, when you send the request, it only contain this, right? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:32, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: E&H Ummm... Well, at the risk of sounding like a naysayer, isn't the "affiliated wikis" section supposed to show only ZIM/JV-related Wikis, other branches of the fanbase? I'm just saying, other than the fact that you're the most prominent user there, I can't really think of any other ways the two are co-related. Mind you, I've visited E&H Wiki, and it looks REALLY good, but... I think that our affiliated Wikis should only consist of Invader Zim/JV-related ones. I'm gonna have to say no for now, but I think that we should really get Olivia in on this. Still, there may be some other ways... I'll need some time to think about it. By the way, how come the second E&H game was still called "Edna and Harvey" if the former is dead by that point? That's something I don't get. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:15, November 8, 2012 (UTC) We should still contact Olivia about the matter; even though she isn't really active, she is STILL in a sense kind of the unofficial reigning authority here. Thing is, we're gonna need the the consent of at least one other Admin on both MF and E&H Wiki before we can do this; otherwise, I might as well add TARDISWiki and Wikitroid to the list as well. Also, I feel that IZ-related Wikis and affiliates shouldn't be clustered into the same category or section on the Main Page; maybe put them under "ASSOCIATED Wikis". Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda got that impression. Doesn't it suck when all the Wikis about GOOD stuff are all but desolate, and everyone flocks to the stupid, overhyped ones? Well, we should still try; if she doesn't respond in, say, a month or so, then we can make the decision ourselves. Glad you agree wth my idea! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it looks kinda blurry when you're looking at it from a distance. Your other one looked pretty good. Still, I guess it's just a matter of personal preference. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:45, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Sorry if I kept you waiting too long for a response. Your idea is interesting, but could you explain more about why you want a whole "associated wikis" thing goin' on? I actually can't say I've ever visited those other wikis before and I would be interested to know what all of our wikis can gain from it. Also, I'll try to get on more actively so you can get quicker responses from me while we figure this out. Dykeatron (talk) 00:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, as long as the other admins are okay with it I'm fine with this whole associated wikis thing. The idea of having just a friendly little mini-community of wikis is pretty intriguing. So really I'm all right with anything. Dykeatron (talk) 16:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Interlanguage links Hello, thank you for your support regarding interlanguage links. Another administrator tried to send in a link request but he sent a broken link so I took the liberty of setting up all links myself at w:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests. That is all set up now. If you could just add invisible interlanguage links to the bottom of the Main Page, we could be all set. Remember that yes, it can be blank for the Main Page of the wiki. Elecbullet (talk) 02:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey blossom! Come on chat! :D Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 03:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me out by deleting all those images that I replaced. All these other images need deletion too; or . Thanks again. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Nice to meet you too. Been here since March 2012. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I am usually the "toilet cleaner" of wikis if you know what I means. If not, it means I usually clean up after everybody in a way fixing sentences, expanding and such. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Template Renovations Hey, Blossom, I had an idea that I wanted you to weigh in on: You know how both the "Germs" and "Stub" disclaimer templates have the same boring image in them? Well, I was looking at such templates on other major Wikis, and I noticed that each of the disclaimer templates features a picture that is related directly to the template's purpose. So, I came up with some pictures that would better fit our templates: I think we should change the "Stub"'s picture to that shot of Zim looking up at the Tallest in the Nightmare Begins (it should be the second picture on the Zim page), and, for the "Germs" one, we should instead have the picture of the germ-encrusted GIR approaching Zim for a hug. What say you on these ideas? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Welll, first off, I think the colour of the box should be maroon, rather than bright pink; it's more evocative of the show's dark tone, and also, it just looks better. Also, we don't really need the stub letters around the picture (sorry I didn't tell you that from the start). So yeah, change the colour and remove the lettering, and this will look perfect. Oh, and thank you for going out of the way to do this. :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Gah, crud, I'm SO sorry; I didn't really give a good description on the colour thing, did I? What I was referring to was the dark purple that serves as the secondary colour that we have for our theme - I kinda made a mistake referring to that as maroon (I swear I saw some red in there) But yeah, if you could just change the colour one last time to dark purple, I think this will be perfect! Sorry about the miscommunication, Blossom, and thanks for your patience. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) No, I mean the colour that is found in the box at the top of user pages that contains their information. You know, a REALLY dark purple, with a touch of maroon. It's the colour found between the dark purple and the bright magenta in the Wikia theme designer; sort of a murky colour. That good? (feel free to use the rage face liberally in your reply; I know how trying this must be) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah, PERFECT! Looks great! Thank you SO much for doing this! And I wasn't talking about you getting angry at the COMPUTER; I was talking about you getting mad at ME. Unless, of course, you think I'M a computer.. which would not be an entirely unfounded assumption. (pulls Sheldon Cooper face) Also, ZimFan and I were discussing the possibility of adding new badges for new categories. We've come up with a few of these categories already: *Characters *Episodes *Cast and Crew *Technology We haven't really made it past the brainstorming stage, but do you have any ideas on names for the various badges for each? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, really? Well, that'd explain why he disn't make a Forum as I requsted last night. OK, I guess I can live with that. Still, why do you say no? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) No offense Blossom, but who said YOU have to make pictures for the badges? Really blossom, I think I could be able to add photos. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 11:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Categories I don't agree. Categories was made as a master category, and to be linked to every other leader category (Characters, location, episode.) And to be put in smaller ranked categories. To remove it is to remove the foundation of our categories. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 04:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I have. I told him actually 3 times on chat, maybe 2 or 3 times on the talk page. I know you warned him again, but I banned him for two weeks for not listening to me. BTW, do you think it's time for a ban template? Come on chat please too. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 04:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Look at this... Quite a funny coincidence, right? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:41, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey blossom if you're on, PLEASE come on chat! :3? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Irken Infobox image Hey, I had a thought regarding the Irken page: Shouldn't we have a picture of an ACTUAL IRKEN in the infobox? I mean, the intent of infobox pictures is to give an example of what the subject LOOKS like, yes? So, should we not have a picture of, say, Zim or some other typical Irken there? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly with you; also, the same should apply for the infobox pic for humans. I'll get to work on that tomorrow. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Personality and Destruction Good idea, Blossom: I KNEW I was forgetting something. And yeah, it seems that we think alike - I have also long thought that the personality section for Zim was obscenely oversized, but you saved me the trouble of actually saying it. Thanks! Man, maybe I should talk to YOU about these kinds of things instead... ;-) Out of idle curiosity, though, by "work" do you mean garden-variety schoolwork, or do you have a part-time job? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I know what you mean; every time my school gets a few days off, our teachers interpret it as an opportunity to give out 2-4 times as much homework. And if this is the amount of homework they heap on us for Thanksgiving break, I don't want to be around for Christmas. :-/ And yes, you're absolutely right: I thino we can sum up his entire personality without having two paragraphs for every single character trait. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yay, you're here! Well, just so you know, I tried my best to cut down some unnecessary stuff from the Personality section for Zim, but I don't think I really made that big a difference. Any chance you could see what you can do with it? Thanks. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, as long as you have it done by, say, Dec 12th, we'll be good. Best of luck on your homework. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, as long as it's fixed before then, you can do it whenever you like. :-) Oh, and thanks in advance! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 05:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Unfounded Blocking Hey, I need your opinion on something: ZimFan just recently blocked User:Angie Y. for uploading what was suspected to be a fan video on the Irken Biology page, and claiming that the video stated that Irkens have a form of chocolate. Yeah, sounds ridiculous, right? However, I looked at the video, and as it turns out it was actually an actual Nickelodeon commercial, which did indeed state that there is chocolate on Irk! While the veracity of this claim may be of unknown veracity, the commercial WAS official Nickelodeon material, so Angie did NOT violate any of our current policies. Do you think it's OK for me to unblock Angie, at least for now? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Blossom PLEASE come on chat. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 04:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the commercial DID corroborate what she was stating. In fact, what she wrote would have been perfectly fine... if it hadn't come from a commercial. That's the only problem. I do not think her intent here was spamming; after all, she seemed pretty certain that this was true, as I noticed that she added it before, and - like ZimFan - mistook it for fanfiction. What we have here is NOT a case of spamming - it is a case of misplaced facts. Truthfully, though, while commercials ARE technically official Nick material, I too feel that their veracity is ambiguous enough to merit its omission from the main part of the articles, and instead placement as a footnote in the "facts of doom". You think that should be a rule, to prevent future misunderstandings like this? As for what you said about her history, it has been proven time and time again that people change, and judging by how well she handled the blocking, I think that she has learned her lesson. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 05:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Images I am currently on temporary hiatus on adding HQ images because I am waiting for when I get the Invader ZIM DVDs on Christmas (Doom, Doom Doom, Progressive Stupidity, Horrible Holiday Cheer). Thought I'd let you know. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Return Well, I can definitely see what you mean, and I don't really see how the current Forums are inferior to the new models. I mean, if there isn't any huge benefit in the update, why do we need it? So I guess I'm gonna side with you on this. As for your return, that is FANTASTIC news; truth be told, I missed having you around. :-) Unfortunately and ironically, I may be forced to curtail my time on here as well until next Wednesday; for past FOUR DAYS, I have received TWO TESTS every day! And I have a test tomorrow, a test Friday, and three essays in the same class due Wednesday! WHAT ARE MY TEACHERS THINKING?!! >:-( Don't worry, though; I'll still be here every day, but I won't be able to chat as much. I'll still be active, just not AS active. But anyway, welcome back! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, yes, the evils of school never cease. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:59, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that pretty much sums it up. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Desperate Measures Hey, I was wondering: When will we have all those Forums done? I mean, we DO have deadlines, since we must have to have that Wikia Spotlight up at least by Christmas. So, when are we going to get that done?! I'm going to make a proposal that may seem controversial, but I feel it's necessary: I propose we open the Forums to all frequently contributing, registered users... at least for now. By which I mean PG, Angie, and NyanGIR. I understand that this may seem risky, but only two Admins can't get all this done alone, (plus all of that "voice of the people" stuff). Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Change of Plan Okay. I'm getting Horrible Holiday Cheer on December 20th instead, rather than Xmas. The other two I'm getting on Xmas. Hope I helped out. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Santa revision Hey, Blossom, ZimFan and I agreed (shocker, isn't it?) that the Santa Claus page should be primarily about the actual PERSON, with a separate section of the page devoted to the suit Zim used. This means that we'll need some modifying of the current page.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic! Thanks!--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, are you available for Chat? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Whoops Making a few boo-boos, aren't I? Whoops. Angie Y. (talk) 04:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Colour Change for Voice Actors infobox. OK, we really need to change the colours for the "Voice Actors" infobox; not only is it illegible, but all that sunshine yellow is really quite unpleasant and incongruous with our Wiki's theme. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Maybe we could just go with the simple black with purple trim? I guess that's sufficient. Maybe a darkish shade of purple, but as long as it's not the magenta we have at the top and bottom of our screen, I'm not choosy. Thanks!--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:36, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Even better! I got Horrible Holiday Cheer today! There's been another change of plans! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Can you please dleete all the images here; . Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Alone again... Well, how's this for a nice Christmas present? ZimFan's leaving us! For the past few... I dunno, ages... he has been overreacting violently to literally everything I say, and threatened repeatedly to leave. I've, pleaded, tried my absolute hardest to convince him to stay, but I guess I just can't have a reasonable conversation with him. I'm gonna miss him, but I'm NOT going to miss his false accusations, gross overreactions to everything I say, and his constant attempts to make me feel like a jerk. But whatever: It's his choice, and if he's going to leave 'cos he thinks that I'm somehow out to get him, he has that right. That said, we're going to need a new bureaucrat, to make sure that this Wiki doesn't have a tyrant. And frankly, you're the best and only one who I can think of who has proven herself several times over to be up to the task of managing the Wiki. Will you accept the role of Bureaucrat? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Good idea! Angie Y. (talk) 21:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Official Promotion Well, then. Since PG, Painter and I all agree, you are now officially a Bureaucrat! Congratulations, and well done! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) The Next Admin? Ok, so the other users are wondering: Who should be the next Admin? I personally think that PG's changed quite a bit, but I wanted your opinion. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you're right! I totally forgot about him! (shame on me; I have a habit of not noticing painfully obvious things). Well, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 05:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat. Can we please chat there? Thanks. Okay, can we please do it again? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :On IZFS, everyone goes on chat while here. Do you think you could try doing that? I seek out chat a lot. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Google Sure, sounds good to me! Wait, are we renaming the ENTIRE wiki? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Irken pic Normally I would agree with you that that's a great picture, but there's just one problem: It doesn't feature any Irkens wearing the standard uniform. I mean, the Navigator and Tallest castes make up a very small percentage of the Irken population; we'd be better off including ONE Irken in standard garb. I'll try later to get a picture of a crowd of Irkens from "Battle of the Planets"... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 12:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Let's do it, then. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Blossom mind coming on chat? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:36, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'll try to do my best ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Also, cna I please take a little bit of content from the old Wikipedia and rewrite them to match the standards of the wiki? An example can be seen at Gaz, Taster of Pork on the cultural references page. Also, like my help as sysop (can we please do chat to talk easier)? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Excellent work! Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ALERT Ok, Blossom, we have a problem here: ZimFan's obnoxious little sister. For the past few hours, the little critter has been spouting obscenities for no apparent reason, and blocking without cause. Namely me. How can we stop this?!--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, this is a MAJOR issue. Could you un-ban me from Chat, then help me deal with this "little sister" issue? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sister from Heck Nothing we can do; we'll have to take it up with Wikia Staff. Problem is, I've never had to do that before, and I don't know the procedure.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Back Back, now wanna go on IZ Shipping Fanon's chat? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Safeguards I really think we need to reach an agreement about what to do with ZimFan; as it currently is, and his sister has internet access, ZimFan's user account is a grave threat to this Wiki, and every user on it. I have mulled it over, but the only plausible solutions I can think of are for him to either a) Change his password, or b) Give up the unblockability of Bureaucratic privileges, and settle for the abilities of Admin (but the status of honorary Bureaucrat). Since we both know that he will refuse both of these point-blank, we have to find an alternative solution, or else this Wiki is doomed. All of us need to discuss this matter tomorrow on Chat; I'm thinking maybe at 7 pm. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 05:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Irken picture fixed Hey, I finally got around to fixing the Irken infobox picture. You like? I'm still looking for a picture for the human page. Any suggestions? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Excellent.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) So... I'm done with the HQ title card thing, expect for Future Dib and Mysterious Mysteries because I hate those two episodes. Sorry, but I just cannot do. I just can't! Also, I got Doom Doom Doom and Progressive Stupidity yesterday. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 10:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sick Leave Hey, just so you know, I've been kind of absent here 'cos I haven't been feeling too well lately; dunno what it is, but it's making me spend long periods of time asleep. However, I should be better in the next few weeks, so I'll let you know when that happens. Merry Belated Christmas! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply It's okay. It's the only episode with a JPEG title card. I appreciate how you have a great understanding :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC)